Awaken Lost Memories
by Spirit-06
Summary: Celina Zala used to love the idea of being in ZAFT, just like her family, but when she's sent to the Archangel, she suffers the pain of the past and must try to stop herself from becoming from what everyone expects her to become: a killer.
1. Celina Zala

Chapter 1

Celina Zala

_The war between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance had just got more brutal. Both of them send their best pilots to fight in space. Thousands of people died and thousands were injured. Neither side was winning or losing._

_ZAFT was losing a lot of pilots; so only one substitute was left. The Council doesn't agree on putting the substitute in the war, and for one thing. Patrick Zala didn't approve. He couldn't risk it. His son, Athrun was fighting for his life out there. He didn't want to risk losing the substitute. But in the end, they have to put HER in. Here our story begins._

Celina woke up to see Chocho in her face. She smiled and said, "Hey, Chocho." Cho waged its little mechanical tail. Chocho said, " Cho."

Chocho started to chase its tail around in circles. It tried so hard, but tumbled over Celina's feet. She laughed. Someone knocked on the door. She said, "Come in." And Athrun walked in. He smiled and said, "Good morning, Ce."

"Good morning, Mr. Zala. I see you actually have time to drop in my cozy room." Athrun looked around the room. It was a total mess. He smiled, weakly.

"Hmm, what a cozy room." He came over towards her and sat down next to her. Celina said, "So, am I going to drive your Gundam?" Athrun looked at her carefully. He said, "Are you joking?"

Celina frowned. "No, I'm serious."

"Look, you just can't."

"Yzak and Dearka let me drive theirs."

"Well, they're idiots to let you."

"Then, tell me why?"

"Because –,"

Chocho started to ring, came in between them and then its eyes showed them a huge screen. Patrick appeared. He smiled, "Morning, Celina." She said, "Morning, Daddy." Athrun frowned. Patrick said, "I'll be expecting to see you at breakfast, all right?"

Celina nodded.

"Good. See you."

And the screen disappeared. Chocho barked. Celina frowned, and knew what was coming. Whenever, Chocho barked, it meant that Athrun was going to bring up the 'topic'. She said, "I don't feel like talking, now."

Athrun shook his head and said, "No, we have to talk. You can't keep calling him Daddy, Celina." Celina said, "I can say whatever I want."

"He isn't your father, his mine." She turned away. ' Here it comes', she thought.

"Don't turn away. You do very well know he isn't your father. Do I have to remind you who your real father is?"

She said, "No."

"Then, stop calling him your 'daddy'."

"Always remind me, dear brother. You always have to crush my morning mood."

She got up. Athrun said, "Celina."

"Just leave me alone."

He got up and touched her shoulder, but she moved. She said, "Just get out."

Athrun left the room and left Celina all angry up inside.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself carefully. She saw that her hair was a bit darker than Athrun's and her eyes were a bit bigger, but the same color as his. She looked at her hands and saw the thing that made them not look like siblings. Her hands were the same as the father she tried to forget about. The father that tried to kill her mother, when he found out that she was a Coordinator. And that his children might not be born as Naturals, but as Coordinators.

Celina went to her dresser and started to brush her long hair. Chocho came up to her and tilted its head. It said, "Cho?" She turned to Chocho. Celina said, to Chocho "Chocho, do you think I look like Athrun and Daddy?

Chocho nodded. Celina smiled. She thought, ' I forgot I programmed you to agree with me for everything I say.' She picked it up and Chocho wagged its tail like crazy. She hugged it.

Then, before she knew it she started to cry. Chocho looked at her sadly. And said, "Cho?"

Celina said, ' It's not fair. Why do I have to loose them?" Chocho held up a tissue for her. She smiled and took the tissue.

She said, "Thank you, Chocho." She kissed it. She putted it down. She walked over to her closet with Chocho close at her heels. She took out loads of clothes. She said, "Chocho, what do you think is the best one for breakfast." Chocho pointed at her blue jeans and her white t-shirt. She said, "Chocho, you always know what's best." Chocho nodded.

She changed and put her hair in a tight ponytail. She picked up Chocho and walked out of her room. She went through the hall and saw Nicol, Yzak and Dearka standing near the elevator.

She said, "What's up, guys."

Dearka said, "Oh, look its Athrun's little sister." Celina smiled. Dearka always said the right words to cheer her up. Chocho started to growl at Yzak. Yzak said, "Shut your little dog up, Celina."

Celina glared at him. She said, "It's Miss Celina to you."

Yzak raised an eyebrow. "Right, like as if I'll say that," he said.

"You should learn respect, Yzak. Cause you need to if you ever want to pass Athrun."

Yzak started to walk away. He said, "I don't have to hear that kind of stuff."

The elevator arrived. Dearka, Celina and Nicol got in. Dearka rested his head on the glass elevator wall. He said, "Are you ready, Celina?"

She looked at him. "For what?"

Nicol said, "For the war."

Celina turned to him. She said, "Of course, I am. Do you think I'd be here if I wasn't." Nicol blushed. Dearka said,"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Dearka sighed. He said, "I hope you are. I don't know what will if you aren't." Was he worried that she might die? She slapped him on the back. She said, "No body will kill me. Don't worry." Nicol turned away.

They both looked really sad. She sighed. "Guys, don't worry. This girl won't be going anywhere." Dearka smiled.

"That's much better. Let's just not think of the worst, but think of the best."

The elevator stopped. Celina said, "Where are you guys headed to?"

Dearka said, "To our beloved Gundams that we stole." They both sniggered. Nicol said, "I don't think its funny." Celina stopped. She said, "Yeah, I guess." They got out of the elevator. Dearka said, "Let's have a moment of silence for all the dead Naturals." Before Celina closed her eyes, Dearka said, " Silence done. Let's go and polish our Gundams, Nicol." Nicol sighed. Celina said, ' Dearka, you never take things seriously."

She walked away. Dearka said, to Nicol "What did I say?"

Celina said, "That guy never takes things seriously."

"Who doesn't take things carefully?" Celina turned and saw Patrick. She said, "Dad!" He smiled. "Is that me you are talking about?" he said. She shook her head.

"You just startled me, that's all."

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, ' Come, Celina. We're having breakfast with the Clynes." She noticed that tone. It meant that he wasn't going to look forward to it. She said, "Daddy, give Mr. Clyne a chance. After all, you are making Athrun marry Mr. Clyne's daughter."

He said, "How could I forget?"

He smiled at her and she saw the love in his eyes for her. Even if he wasn't her father, he still loved as if she was his daughter.

They went to dining room. She saw the Clynes sitting straight. They went over to them and shook hands. A man pulled a chair for Celina and she sat down. She was sitting next to the girl that had everything, looks, money and a great singing voice. Lacus smiled and said, " Morning, Celina."

Celina couldn't help, but feel jealous. This girl was an idol to everyone at ZAFT. Celina replied, "Morning." Mr. Clyne smiled. He said, " I hear, you are going to war. Is that right?" She blushed and nodded. He said, to Patrick, "I would kill myself, if Lacus was going to war."

Patrick said, "In a way it's killing me." Celina's heart melted. Patrick was sad. Lacus whispered, "Are you sure you'll do this?" Celina said, "I have to. No one else will go."

"I wish I had your courage."

Celina blushed. Chocho came on the table and started to jump from food to food. Patrick said, "Celina." She got up and said, sternly " Sit, Chocho." Chocho sat in the punch bowl. Then, Chocho started to jump like crazy. It was going crazy. Celina grabbed Chocho and turned it over. The screen on Chocho's stomach wrote 'ERROR!' She sighed. "Daddy, I have to fix Chocho, before Chocho explodes."

He said, "You can go."

Lacus got up and said, "I'll help her." They both walked out. Lacus said, "Did you program him?" Celina said, "It's not a he, it's a it. I don't like the idea of having a gendered dog. And yes, I programmed Chocho."

"How old were you when you made Chocho?"

"I guess, ten or nine. I don't know."

They reached her bedroom. Celina said, "Mind you, my room's messy."

Lacus said, "It's all right."

Celina opened her door and went in. She said, "Here it is. My cozy messed up room." Lacus went over and sat on the couch. She said, " Nice." Celina went through her tools and found a screwdriver. She sat next to Lacus.

She opened up Chocho and started to fiddle with its circuits. Lacus said, "It looks complicated."

"I know."

Finally, she fixed Chocho. Celina said, "Lacus, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well, are you happy about being engaged to Athrun?"

Lacus smiled. She said, "I'm fond of Athrun. Why?"

Celina blushed. She said, "I was just wondering."

"Athrun is really nice to me. But I know he doesn't love and I don't love him."

Celina got confused. She said, "Then, why did you agree to marry him?"

Lacus turned away and said, "I just want to make my father happy, that's all. And I know that Athrun feels the same way."

"Engagements are crazy. I hope I never get engaged to someone I don't love."

Lacus smiled. She said, "You're the same age as us and you act like ten year old."

Celina laughed. "I guess, that when I stopped acting mature."

Chocho started to ring. Celina said, "Great duty calls." Patrick appeared. He looked devastated. Celina said, "Dad, what's wrong?"

He croaked, "You have to come down here."

And he disappeared. Lacus said, "I guess, it means time to go." Celina gulped. She changed into the uniform she was given. She let her hair down. And walked out of her room. She locked her door. She heard Chocho scratching the door. She bit her lip and walked towards the elevator. Athrun was there. She said, "Athrun." He said, " Yes?"

"I think I have to leave now."

"Excuse me?"

"I have to go."

The elevator arrived. Athrun pressed a button and the doors closed. They kept quiet, until they arrived in the Council room. The guards saluted them and they saluted back. The doors opened and the entire Council was inside. Lacus, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol all sat next to their fathers. An old man stood up and so did everyone else. He gestured everyone to sit down. He cleared his voice and said, " Celina Zala, please come before the council." She got up.

"You are Celina Zala. Daughter of Patrick Zala and sister to Athrun Zala."

"Yes."

He clicked a button and a screen of words was in the middle of the room. Then a face appeared. It was a brown-haired boy and he had purple eyes. The Council started to mutter. The old man cleared his voice, again. "This is Kira Yamoto. He's the only Coordinator on the other side. And he pilots the Strike Gundam." She gasped.

'This was the boy who used to be Athrun's best friend.' She thought. She looked Athrun and who seemed to notice how she was looking at him. He turned away.

"He was the one who killed Miguel Aiman."

Again, she was surprised. This boy killed Miguel, but he didn't look like a killer.

"We want you to go to the Archangel and to pretend to be a Natural,"

She said, "A what!"

"A Natural."

She stuttered, "B-b-b-but that means I have to act dumb."

The Council laughed, except Patrick, Athrun and the old man. They looked awfully serious. She said, "But wouldn't they know that I'm a Coordinator?"

"No."

She said, "When, do I leave?"

"Hold up I didn't tell you why you are going there."

"Lay it on me."

"You have to retrieve a box of old files of dead Coordinators."

And appeared a box of files.

She put her hands on her hips. She said, "So, I steal box of files on dead people."

He nodded.

She said, "O.k. I'll go, now."

"But we have to take you there."

"Fine."

And she walked out of the room. Mr. Clyne said, "Your daughter is extremely tough."

Athrun got up and went after Celina. He grabbed her hand. He said, " Celina." She turned and he saw that she was crying. She hugged him. She said, "Athrun, I don't want to go."

He rubbed her back. He said, "Don't worry. If you get hurt or anything by anyone call me and I'll knock those people out." He said, the exact same thing when she started a new school when she was young. And two boys had pinned her too a wall and she screamed out Athrun's name. Then, he came her knight in shining armor. She smiled at the memory. She said, "I will."

"There. You'll be fine. You're a Natural."

"Don't make me think about that."

"Don't worry."

An officer came and told Celina to get ready. Celina looked at the headquarters and hoped it wasn't the last time that she would see it. She changed into a kind of battered clothes and was told to go in a pod. She got in.

She saw Athrun and waved at him. Patrick was nowhere to be found. Dearka yelled, "Good luck!"

Yzak yelled, "You'll need it."

She screamed, "Shut up, Yzak!" Then, the door was closed on her. Countdown started. 5-'I might not return'-4- 'don't think of that, Celina'-3-'But what if I get caught?'-2-'No, I won't'-1. BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!

The pod launched and then she was high up. She pressed her face on the glass. Celina said, "There goes HQ." The PLANT got smaller and smaller, until it became too small to see.

She leaned back and said, "Well, I guess. My adventure starts from here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note:

Readers beware this story has some spoilers from the series. If you keep on reading everything will be spoiled. I warn you.

Celina Zala and Chocho are my characters. The rest aren't. This story takes place shortly after Miguel Aiman's death.

I'll be switching some things that happen in the series.

I hope you guys like this chapter.


	2. Join the Military

Chapter 2

Join the Military

Bang!

Crash!

Thump!

Celina woke up and found herself in a battle. She screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!!" Then, her pod started to spin like crazy. She kept on screaming. She said, "Will this ever end?"

Finally, the spinning stopped. She thought, ' That's much better.' But, the peace didn't last. A Gundam appeared out of nowhere and went passed her so fast, that the spinning started again. She cried, " Stop it."

She pressed her face on the glass and saw Athrun's Aegis. He was the one causing this. She screamed, "ATHRUN! WAIT, UNTIL I GRAB YOUR NECK!!!!!!!"

Athrun appeared on the screen. He said, "I see, you're still fine."

"Well, you're trying to kill me."

He smiled. "Let me get back to you," he said. Then, she saw missiles coming towards her. They barely missed her. Athrun appeared, again.

"Continue."

She looked at her bold brother, who always was her hero. Now, she wasn't that fond of him. She said, "Athrun, are you trying to kill me?"

He smiled that teasing smile that was always for her. He said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"It isn't funny."

He laughed and the screen disappeared. She yelled, "Athrun!"

She said, to herself "Great. He left and I'm stuck in a pod, which is in between him and the enemy. I feel so special."

Then a bullet came out of nowhere and went through the pod. It grazed her arm and blood started to appear. She screamed, "Athrun!"

He appeared.

"Yes."

She ripped her sleeve and wound it around the injury.

She looked at the screen. "How is it that whenever I call out your name you're appearing?"

He said, "Your watch."

"My watch." She looked at her watch.

She said, "About it?"

"I installed a little thing in your watch. Whenever you call my name, my watch starts to vibrate. Smart, isn't it?"

She clapped her hands. "Hooray for Athrun."

"Thank you, my dear sister."

She started to gasp for air. He said, "Celina?"

She unfastened her belt and went to the wall. There seemed to be a little hole in the wall. She closed her mouth.

Celina started to rise up. "Celina?"

She swam to the screen. She heard a beeping noise. The pod was running out of air!

"Celina!"

She looked for a plug or anything. She couldn't find anything. She started to panic. Then, the pod started to loosen. Screws and nails came out of everywhere. They hit her really hard.

Celina's head started to get fuzzy. She thought, ' What's happening to me.' She could hardly breath, now. She went to screen and grabbed it. She could hardly see Athrun. She mouthed, Athrun.

Everything started to go black. She thought, ' I'm going to die, I know it.'

Then, she slowly loosened her hold on the screen and closed her eyes. Athrun yelled, "CELINA!!"

Celina went back into a memory that was lost long ago. She saw a brown-haired boy hug her and he said, "Julia, take care of Dad."

She said, in a child's tone "Where are you going, Troy?"

He smiled. "I'm going to see Mom."

"But, Mom's in Heaven."

An armed man grabbed the boy's arm. He said, "Let's go, kid."

She screamed, "Troy!"

The boy and the soldier went in a vehicle. He said, "Bye, Julia."

The vehicle left her alone. Then, she felt herself running. She tried to run after the vehicle. She reached out her hand and screamed, " Troy! Troy! Don't go away!"

Someone picked her up. She tried to get out of the person's grip. She screamed, "Let go!" She tried so hard.

She punched the person with her little hands and ran away. Troy can't leave her. Mommy was already gone. She didn't want him to go away.

Then, she heard it. The same sound that was made when Mommy died. She screamed, "TROY!!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs. She fell down on the cold street. She cried.

"TTRRRRRROOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She let go and felt herself rise to the surface.

"CELINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I think she'll wake up."

"Nah, she bumped her head really hard. I say she'll be out 3 days tops."

"She'll wake up. I know that."

Celina slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She moaned.

A brown-haired woman said, "I told you she'd wake up."

Celina groaned, "What happened?"

Her vision started to focus. She saw a black-haired woman, blond man and the brown- haired woman staring at her. The man said, "You passed out in your spaceship pod and Kira saved you."

Celina rose up and felt pain in back and head. She rubbed her back. She aid, "Did I really pass out?"

They nodded. She said, "Where am I?"

The black-haired woman said, proudly "You're on the Archangel."

"The Archangel?"

They nodded, again. She thought, ' So, step number one is done.' Celina said, "Who are you?"

The man said, "Mwu La Fllaga. Do you know me?"

Celina shook her head. He sulked. "She's the only person who doesn't know me."

The women sighed. "I'm Natarle Badgiruel," said the black-haired woman.

"I'm Murrue Ramius."

Mwu said, "We introduced ourselves to you, so who are you?"

Celina thought for a while. What name should she say? Then it came to her. She said, "I'm Julia Lenored."

Natarle said, "I haven't heard of you."

Celina said, "B-because I'm from Copernicus."

They looked at each other. Mwu said, "What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

Murrue said, "Natural or Coordinator?"

Celina said, "Uh, Natural?"

Natarle frowned. Celina said, "Is there a problem?"

She said, "I'm going to the control room."

And she left. Celina said, "Was it something I said?"

Murrue said, "No, it's that she's a stuck up. And she won't admit it."

Celina said, "Oh." Murrue looked at her with wonder. She said, "Do you know-," Then, some people came in. A girl with kind of dark pink hair said, "We heard the girl woke up." Mwu said, "You heard right."

A boy with glasses came towards Celina and said, "Welcome to the Archangel." She looked at him and said, to Murrue "Where's the guy who saved me?"

The boy said, "You mean, Kira? He's with the Strike Gundam."

"I see."

Murrue said, "Crew, this Julia Lenored."

"Hi," they said. She just smiled. She said, "I'm kind of hungry."

The boy said, "Kuzzey, go get her some food."

Kuzzey said, "Right, Sai." And left the room.

Sai said, "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Sai Argle."

The girl said, "I'm Fllay Allster."

A shorthaired girl said, "I'm Marillia Haww."

The last boy said, "And I'm Tolle Koenig."

Celina said, "Nice to meet to you all."

Murrue sat down next to Celina. She said, "Why don't you guys go and get Kira."

Sai said, "All right."

Marillia came up to Celina and said, "I hope you get better."

Fllay said, "See you later, Julia."

They left with Murrue and Mwu alone with Celina. They looked at her with curiosity. Celina said, "Is there something wrong?"

Mwu said, "Did you know a boy named Sirally?" Celina thought for a while. She shook her head. And said, "No, I didn't know him." They sighed. Murrue said, "That's good."

Celina said, "So, why did you ask?"

She said, "It's just you kind of look like him."

"Oh."

Someone knocked on the door. Mwu said, "Come in." In came the boy that she saw in the Council Room. She tried hard not to blurt out, which she was. She bit her lip. Kira walked in and said, "You called me."

Murrue said, "Yes, we want you to meet the person you saved."

Mwu said, "Kira, meet Julia Lenored." They said hi at the same time. Celina turned her head away. Murrue said, "Aren't you going to thank him?"

Celina said, "Thanks for saving my life." She didn't look at his face. She just couldn't look at the person who killed Miguel. She wouldn't she thought. Mwu said, "Murrue let's go."

"But-,"

"Let's go."

They left Kira with Celina. He walked up to her and sat on the seat Murrue was sitting on. She turned her head another way. Kira said, " Aren't you going to look at me?"

She said, "No."

He said, "If you look at me it means you are a Natural. If you don't that means you're a Coordinator."

She looked at him. He smiled. And said, "You're a Coordinator."

"No, I'm not."

He said, "You are."

She frowned. She said, "Then, how would you know?"

"Your eyes tell me that."

She glared. She said, "So, what if I am?"

He said, "Then, I wouldn't tell a soul."

She smiled. She said, "Well, I'm not."

He looked impressed. He said, "Tell me why you are here, Athrun Zala's relative."

She bit her lip and said, "I don't know this Athrun person you are talking about."

He said, "Mind you, if you are a spy. You won't get passed by me."

"I'm not a spy for anyone."

"Right, and I'm a Natural."

She frowned and said, "Why are you telling me you're a Coordinator?"

"I like telling people that."

"But don't you feel bad about fighting against your own people?"

"I do feel awful."

"Then, why are here?"

He smiled. He said, "At least, I'm on the right side."

Celina felt anger rise up in her body. She said, "So, you're saying we're the wrong side?" She gasped at what she said.

"Hi, fellow Coordinator."

She said, "You tricked me."

He scratched his head and said, "I thought it was called giving away who you really are."

She turned away. She said, "Our conversation is over."

She heard him get up. He said, "I promise I won't tell anyone, unless you tell me who you really are."

She said, "My name's Celina. That's all I'm saying."

He got up and said, "Nice too meet you, Celina."

He started to walk away. She turned and said, "Wait."

Kira looked at her. She avoided his eyes and said, "Please don't tell anyone who I really am."

He said, "You didn't tell me why you are here."

She said, "I won't say."

He said, "Fine, I'll tell."

She got out of bed and said, "Please don't."

He looked at her. Celina was starting to cry. He couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. Kira walked to her and said, "You don't have to cry." She looked at him with watery eyes and said, "I promise the thing I've been sent to do won't hurt anyone. I'm not here to kill anyone or to steal your Gundam. You have my word."

He didn't want to believe her. Her eyes were pleading for someone to keep her secret. She said, "I promise on my brother's grave."

Kira sighed and said, "All right." He handed her a tissue. She blew her nose. She said, tearfully "You have to give me your word that you won't tell anyone who I am."

He said, "I promise."

Celina smiled and said, "Thank you. It makes my job much more easier."

Kuzzey came in with some sandwiches and a drink. He said, "Here you go, Julia."

Celina sat down on her bed and said, "Thanks, Kuzzey."

Kuzzey nodded and left. She took a bite out of a sandwich. She said, " That boy doesn't trust you." Kira said, "How could you tell?"

She smiled. "From his eyes."

Kira said, "I hope you get better and leave quickly."

She said, "I will."

And he left. Celina said, "Why do I feel like I can trust him?"

She thought, ' Probably because, Athrun and him were best of friends or because he's the only Coordinator here.' She changed and went out.

The hall was pretty long. She walked around and saw people salute each other. She walked into a room full of people in uniforms. She saw everyone that she met there. Why were they looking at her? Did Kira tell them who she was?

Then a man rose up and said, "You're the Damsel in Distress?"

Celina raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me," she said.

He said, "You're the girl that Kira Yamoto saved?"

She said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, you stumbled on a military ship. So, you'll either get your mind erased or join the military."

"What!"

She couldn't believe it. Their own soldier saved her and now she'll have to either join or get her memory erased.

She said, "I'll choose neither."

"Then, prepare to die."

She said, "Fine, I'll join your Military."

The man said, "Good. Now Murrue will place you in a sector of the Archangel."

The people got up. The man said, "My work here is done."

Murrue came to her and said, "Come along."

Celina saw people leaving and the man came up to her. He said, "Welcome, to the army, young Cadet."

She said, "Were you joking about the whole death thing?"

The man nodded. Celina never felt so ashamed. She's been tricked twice, in one day. And she was supposed to be a Coordinator. The man said, " Don't feel so bad. Most people are forced to do it. You are just a different case."

And he walked away. Celina was confused what did he mean by she a different case. Celina thought, ' I'm a different case? Does he know I'm a Co-,'Someone jumped on her and she fell down. She groaned. "Sorry." said the person. It sounded like a little boy. She said, "Just please get off me." The boy got off and went in front of her. He said, "Awfully sorry."

The boy looked like he was ten or eleven. He stuck out his hand and said, "Let me help you."

Celina got up and said, angrily "Just leave me alone."

The boy said, "Just, because Grandpa made you go in the army, doesn't mean you have to take it out on other people."

Celina glared at him. She said, "You're already on my list."

The boy said, "Well, you're on my list, too."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Kid, I don't have time to argue with you."

The boy started to go red. He was about to say something, but a woman came over and said, "Honey, what are you doing?"

The boy turned and said, "Mom!"

She smiled, "Yes?"

"I-I-I"

"I what?"

The boy blushed and walked away. The woman shook her head and said, "I don't know what to do with that boy." She looked at Celina. She said, "You must be Julia?" Celina nodded, quickly.

Someone called out. "Natalie!"

"Coming," replied the woman. She said, to Celina "I hope we get to know each other." And walked away.

Murrue came towards Celina looking really angry. She said, angrily "What is wrong with you?" But she was talking to someone else. Celina turned and saw a huge bloody face in front of her. She screamed, " AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" And she slapped the face. The face felt like rubber. Then, it fell down (the face). Celina looked at it and screamed, again. She pointed at it.

A man started to laugh. Murrue yelled, "Mwu, it is funny. The poor girl like she saw a ghost." True, it was. Celina was scared out of her wits. Celina saw Mwu still laughing. Out of nowhere, she screamed, "DO YOU THINK THAT WAS A JOKE!" And bounced to hit him, but Sai and Kira held her back. She screamed, "I'll rip your bloody head!!"

She heard someone say in a stern voice, ' Celina.' She turned and saw Kira shaking his head. ' He's right. I guess, if I did kill him, it would blow my cover.' she thought.

Mwu said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to test it on someone."

Celina crossed her arms and said, "Like the new girl."

Murrue grabbed Celina and dragged her out of the room. Celina thought, ' Now where am I going?'

Murrue said, "You should change into your uniform."

Celina saw some ZAFT soldiers being brought in. They saw her and nodded. She smiled to them and mouthed, ' Don't worry.'

Even, if Celina joined the military, she would still free her people. She wouldn't care what they would do to her.


	3. A Mother's Face

Chapter 3

A mother's face

Murrue came back to Celina and said, "Very nice. It fits you very well."

Celina turned around and said, "Nah, pink isn't my color."

She looked at the mirror and said, "I'm right."

She looked at every side. Murrue said, "Nonsense. Pink is you."

"It would if I was a brunette or blond or pink haired, but I'm not." Someone knocked on the door. "Is it all right, if I come in?"

"No, Mwu!"

Celina said, "Come in."

Mwu came in and said, "At least, someone in this room likes me."

Celina raised an eyebrow. She said, "If you are talking about me, you're wrong."

He sighed. "Another person hates me."

Celina said, "I asked you to come in, because I need a man's point of view."

"For what?"

Murrue said, "She thinks that her uniform doesn't look good on her, just because it's pink."

Mwu said, "She's right. Pink isn't good for her. I'm not really fond of the girl uniforms."

Celina pointed at him and said, "At least, he agrees with me."

Murrue said, "But this is the only female uniform."

"Then, I could wear the kind you wear."

"No. This is for high ranking officers."

Mwu said, "She's right, you know."

Celina said, "Who are agreeing with?"

Both of them looked at Mwu, rather oddly. He said, quietly, "I'd have to go with Murrue on this one."

Celina put her hands up. She said, "Fine, I'll wear the boys uniform."

They said, "What!"

She said, "Well, there better than pink. And they do go with my hair."

Mwu said, "Now, you're going too far."

"But-,"

Murrue said, "No, buts. You're wearing pink."

Celina said, "Fine, you win. I'll wear the girls uniform."

Murrue smiled and said, happily "That's good. Now, come along."

Celina moaned while they walked down the hall. Mwu said, "At least, you're wearing something that most of the girls are wearing."

She said, "I did want to stand out from them."

Murrue said, "You're not cross dressing. Be happy that we stopped from changing to something you won't be."

"I will cross dress, if you guys won't stop bugging me."

Mwu smiled and whispered, something into Murrue's ear. What ever, he said made her smile. She said, "Yeah, he did say the same thing to them."

They looked at Celina. She said, "If you guys are going to bring that Sirally guy up, I don't know him."

Mwu frowned. "I wasn't."

Celina saw Kira, Sai and Tolle coming by them. They walked by each other and then, Celina grabbed Kira's arm. Kira said, "What are you doing?" Murrue and Mwu kept on going. She said, loudly "I need my knight with me."

Everyone in the hall looked at them. She continued, "A girl's always needs her knight standing, next to her."

Murrue came back to her with Mwu tagging along. She said, "C'mon, Julia. Leave Kira out of this."

Celina shook her head and said, "I need Kira." And wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He saved me, he comes with me. It's his reward."

Kira said, "Get off of me."

Murrue said, "Get off of him, Julia."

Celina wailed, "He's a Coordinator and I heard they have super-strength."

Everyone gasped. She said, "What? He told me."

Sai said, "Kira wouldn't tell you, that."

"Yeah, well. He did. Onward my slave."

Kira yelled, "I'm not your slave!"

He grabbed her arms, pulled her towards his face and looked at her carefully for any explanation for what she was doing.

She smiled that Cheshire cat smile that only Athrun knew what it meant. But, her eyes were what Kira noticed. Athrun's eyes. If, he knew Athrun, he knew that it meant that he was interested in something. Was Celina interested in Kira?

He let go of her. She said, "Thank you for letting me go and now you will come with me." Then, her eyes changed meaning. Kira saw that she really wanted him to be with her.

Celina saw that Kira got the message and mouthed, please.

Kira sighed and said, "Fine, I'll come."

Celina's eyes started to lighten up. She grabbed Kira's hand and whispered in his ear" Thanks."

Murrue said, "Fine, he can come. But, only him."

Celina said, "Thanks, Murrue."

Murrue walked ahead. Mwu said, "Sai, you can go on." Sai nodded and left them.

Mwu said, "Julia, I don't know how you could bring Kira to where were taking you."

Celina said, "Well, I do need a guy who probably knows me really well."

Mwu sighed and said, "Let's go."

Kira said, quietly "Why do you want me?"

She smiled and said, "It's your punishment."

"For what?"

She said, "You damn well know what I mean."

She added, "Besides, I have a feeling that Athrun would want me around you."

"So, you do know Athrun."

Mwu said, "Please, guys stop talking about me."

Celina laughed and said, "We're not talking about you."

They reached a room that was heavily guarded. Mwu showed his card and said, "They're with me."

One of the guards looked at Celina, carefully. She noticed that and said, "Old man, your on my list." Kira nudged her. She said, "I meant our on my list for being nice. Yeah, nice."

The man smiled and the guard next to him started to laugh. Celina said, " Is there something funny about calling him nice?"

Before he could reply, Kira grabbed her elbow and they went after Mwu. Mwu stopped in front of a door and placed his right hand on a scanner. The doors opened which revealed a dark old library. They walked into the room and saw thousands of books in shelves. It was so crammed. They reached the middle of the room, which was the most unique place Celina has ever been. The ceilings had paintings of characters from different stories. She looked down on the floor and saw the EARTH ALLIANCE Logo on the ground. She said, to Mwu "Is this a library?"

Mwu said, "No, this where all our files are."

Celina smiled and thought, ' Step two is done.'

He said, out loud, "Naturals!"

And then the ground started to shake. Celina quickly grabbed Kira. He said, "I thought your people weren't afraid of anything."

"We're not."

"Then, why are you clinging on me?"

She let go and said, "Everyone gets scared once in awhile."

"Right."

Celina frowned. She thought, ' This guy is too stuck to himself.'

The floor split in half and revealed a staircase that led way down below. Celina pointed at the ground. She said, "It split."

Mwu said, "Come along, now. Children."

Celina snapped, "I'm not a child."

"Well, you're acting like one."

She glared at him and stomped down the stairs. She said, to herself " No one has ever been that rude to me. Ever."

She reached a door and tried to open it, but wouldn't open. Then, she heard someone say please say the password.

She screamed, "I HATE MWU!"

The computer said, "Sorry, that is wrong. I must remove you from the ship."

She screamed, "FINE! DO WHAT EVER YOU DAMN WANT! I DON'T CARE!"

Then, Murrue opened the door and saw the computer about to saw Celina in half. Celina didn't care. She was so angry. Murrue said, "Are you all right?"

Mwu and Kira came down the stairs. Celina pointed at Mwu and said, " Your bloody boyfriend insulted me."

Murrue blushed. She said, shyly "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, he's beyond scum."

Kira said, "Julia, calm down."

"Calm Down? Calm Down. I can't calm down. That man destroyed my dignity, my self-respect, everything."

Mwu said, "I'm sorry, Julia."

"Sorry isn't good enough for me."

Murrue said, "Julia, please. Calm down."

"I-,"

Then she saw Kira shake a finger and mouthed, ' No, Celina.'

She folded her arms and said, "Fine, I'll calm down."

"Good, come along then."

Murrue lead them into a room that was filled with computers. She said, " Welcome to the Research."

There was a large round table in the middle. It looked like everyday strategy table. Murrue sat down in the largest chair and everyone else sat down.

"Let's get down to business," she said.

A screen appeared in the center of the table. A couple of faces started to appear on the screen. She said, "Search, Coordinators."

The computer started to search. Murrue said, "Kira, this might disturb you."

He said, "It depends."

She smiled, "The Coordinators I'll show are the ones that were sadly killed here on Earth."

Celina said, "If they died, what's the point of talking about them."

"The point is that these ones probably still have families who are alive and seeking revenge."

"So?"

Mwu said, "These families were in the military and lost their lives to conflicts."

Murrue said, "But, there's one particular family that, the Earth Alliance is worried about."

Names appeared on the screen. Murrue clicked on something and opened a file which had the name ' Sirally.' A bunch of descriptions came on and finally, a picture of a browned haired boy. He had the exact same eyes as Celina! She got up and leaned to see him closer. She said, " He has my eyes."

She started to feel this really strong love. It seemed to be pinning for him. She felt her lips move and say quietly 'Troy'.

Murrue said, "This is Sirally." Celina looked at Murrue and said, " Is this the guy you were talking about?" She nodded.

Mwu said, "So, do you know him?"

Celina sat back down and said, "I've seen him from somewhere. But I just don't know where."

Murrue said, "Well, he was the youngest one killed by a firing squad and-,"

"He was what!"

"Killed by a firing squad."

Celina said, "But, why?"

Mwu said, "He killed a high official in the military."

Celina said, "Poor guy."

Murrue said, sadly "He was only 17 years old."

A year older than she was. She added, "He didn't deserve to die."

Kira asked, "Why?"

"Because, he was too young. He had his whole life ahead of him."

Was that tears in her eyes? Celina thought, ' Did she knew him?' Murrue said, "Anyways, his family. His family was all Coordinators and so we really don't know any of them."

Celina said, "So, what's my job?"

"I'm not there yet."

Celina said, "When did he die?"

Murrue choked, "Eleven years ago."

Celina frowned. She thought, 'That's odd. My cousin died eleven years ago.' She shook her head. ' It can't be. He died in an auto accident.'

Murrue said, "His father was the only Coordinator from his family."

A picture appeared of a really pretty woman appeared on the screen. " His mother we have no records of her. But we know for a fact that she had Coordinator for a sister."

Celina looked at her carefully. She looked awfully like her late Aunt Lenore. Celina knew that face. It was her mother's. Her dead mother's face. Kira said, "What happened to her?"

Celina said, "She died."

Everyone looked at her. They were surprised. Mwu said, "How did you know?" Celina said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Celina got up and said, "I have to go."

And she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celina ran to her room and closed it. She slid down the door. She cried, " Mom! I'm sorry. I betrayed you, I betrayed everyone. I shouldn't have said, that you died."

Then, something came to her mind. Murrue said that was Sirally's mother. She said, "I didn't have a brother, unless Sirally was born when my mother was really young."

Someone knocked on the door. Kira said, "Celina?"

She kept quiet and thought ' No, my mother would never had a child when she was young.'

"Celina?"

It sounded like Kira. He knocked and repeated, "Celina?"

She thought, ' No, my mother was an honorable woman. She wouldn't."

"Celina?"

' No, she wouldn't. Daddy said she never did anything wrong.'


	4. Strike

Chapter 4

STRIKE

"Celina?"

' What if he lied just so I wouldn't hate her?'

She got up and opened the door. She didn't look at Kira she just walked past him. "Celina?"

She kept on walking with her head down. She thought, ' That must explain why Aunt Lenore was always angry whenever I mentioned her. She must have known."

Kira ran up to her and grabbed her arm. He said, "Celina?"

"I don't want to talk."

He couldn't see her eyes. He said, "Why not?"

He remembered when she walked out of the room when they showed the picture of Sirally's mother. He said, quietly "Does it have to do with Sirally's mother?"

She got out of his grip. She screamed, "Shut up!" She ran away from him. Celina ran into a room and sealed the door shut. She leaned on the door and cried. She cried, for so many reasons, leaving ZAFT, being forced to join the Earth Alliance, but mostly for the boy who was killed by the firing squad and her mother. Her mother, the mother she heard so many good things about. The mother she really never knew well.

She heard the alarm go on and then the ship started to shake. She said, "What the hell is going on?"

"KIRA YAMOTO. GO TO GUNDAM."

Gundam? Then, she walked backwards and looked up. The room was dark and then she stumbled over something. She rolled over. She said, "What the –," She looked up and saw it. The Strike Gundam she heard about. "Oh my-," And then she heard the alarm again. She said, "This is it."

She smiled. What luck to find the Strike? She climbed up and opened it and sat down. She looked around. She said, happily "Sweet." She touched the screen and put on the headphone. She said, "Celina Zala reporting for duty." She turned on the Gundam and said, " Gundam check." She clicked some buttons. "Communication check."

Back on deck, Murrue said, "Where's Kira?"

Sai said, "It appears that he's already in the Strike."

"Good."

A voice they heard, "Gundam weaponry check."

"Who's that?" Murrue said.

Everyone shrugged.

"Gundam -, hey where's the switch to go."

Marillia looked kind of frightened. She said, "Captain, we have a problem."

"Pardon?"

The voice appeared, again. "Seriously where's the stupid switch?"

Marillia said, "Kira isn't in the Strike."

Kira walked in and said, "The room is closed shut."

Murrue said, "If you're here, who's in the Gundam?"

The voice said, "Ah, here it is." It cleared its voice and said, " Everything online, Gundam is fine. Now, Celina (laugh) Julia Zala Lenored reporting for duty. Ready to blast off."

Everyone yelled, "Julia!"

Kira ran over to Marillia side and took the headphone from her. He said, " Julia."

She said, "Who is it?"

"Kira."

She sounded disappointed. "Oh, hi."

Marillia flicked on the screen so everyone can see her. Kira said, "Julia, listen get out of the Strike."

She said, "Like hell I will."

He said, "Julia."

"Don't Julia, me. I'm finally in a Gundam at least let me have some fun."

Murrue yelled, "It's not a toy!"

She said, "Is that Murrue?"

Kira said, "Yes."

"Bye, Bye."

"So, you'll get out?"

She snorted. "No."

Mwu said, "Don't worry she can't move that thing."

Everyone stopped panicking, except Kira. He said, under his breath "They don't know Celina."

Mwu said, "Julia, try to launch. We let you."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "What's the catch?"

"Oh, nothing. Try to launch."

"Do you think that I'm that stupid. I'm not as stupid as you guys."

Kira said, "Julia."

"What? It's true."

"JULIA!"

"I'll prove that I'm not stupid."

They heard her pull the launch handle. But nothing happened.

Mwu said, "I told you so."

She unfastened the seat belt and said, "You don't know me. I'll prove it. Mark my words."

Natarle said, "There are two Mobile suits heading this way."

Mwu said, "Julia, we don't have time for this."

She returned and said, "I'll show you."

Kira said, "Julia, two mobiles are coming."

She said, "So?"

Natarle said, "So? The mobile suits will attack us."

"Whatever."

"Excuse me?"

Kira said, "Julia, please."

Mwu pleaded, "Julia, please."

"Let me think about it."

She put scratched her head and said, calmly "No."

Then, everyone screamed, "JULIA!!!!!"

She sighed and said, "All right, I'll get out of here."

Kira didn't like the tone in her voice. She got up and disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief. Then, Celina ran back and pressed a button. She smiled, "Oops."

They heard it. "GUNDAM GATE OPENING!"

Celina sat down quickly and fastened. She clicked a button and started typing away. Kira yelled, "CELINA!"

The gates opened and the Strike left. Kira saw it flying about outside. Mwu fell to the ground and said, "I can't believe it. She drove it."

Murrue said, "Can anyone tell her to get but back here?"

Celina turned on the screen and saw everyone all worried and confused, especially Mwu and Kira.

She smiled, "Guys, don't worry."

She then heard someone say ' Kira.'

Celina frowned, "Did someone call Kira?"

Kira said, "Don't listen, Julia."

"Kira?"

Celina screamed, "SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT KIRA!!!!!"

"Celina?"

She covered her mouth and looked at the screen. It was Athrun. She bent down and pulled the first cord she could find and the screen shut off.

She said, "Athrun, it's me. Celina."

He said, "Celina."

She smiled, "It's nice for someone to call me that."

"What you changed your name?"

"Yeah, the first name that popped up was Julia then Lenored. I hope Dad doesn't kill me for that."

"He won't."

She cried, "Oh, Athrun. I want to come home. These people aren't that friendly."

He said, angrily "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing really."

"You sound kind of sad. Is something on your mind?"

Celina kept quiet. Could she tell him about her supposed brother? No, she thought. No, he won't find out.

She said, "No, Athrun."

She clicked a button and bullets went to Athrun's Aegis. She said, " Sorry, but I don't want them to know about you."

"I have to go, Athrun."

He said, "Celina?"

Then, out of nowhere, the Strike got hit. "Celina!" The Strike started to shake. The alarm went on and she read, ' Strike severely damaged.'

"Damaged."

She looked around for who shot her and couldn't see anyone, except Athrun. Celina thought, ' Athrun, must have shot me. Just to pick up with act.' She smiled, "Athrun."

She turned the Strike towards the Archangel. Celina said, to herself, " Do I tell someone that Sirally might be my brother." She shook her head and said, "No. If people know, I might be killed." She put the Strike back.

She got out and walked to the door. She looked back at the Strike. She said, "I guess, you're the only person who might know my secret." And she walked out.

Celina walked into the room.

"Julia!!!"

Then, Fllay hugged Celina. She said, "We were so worried. We saw the ZAFT hit you."

Celina said, "It's all right."

Natarle came up to her and said, "What were you thinking?"

"I don't really know."

Mwu said, "That was excellent. You hit the Aegis."

Everyone started to ask questions about how could she do that. Kira looked at Celina with curiosity. He thought, ' She must have talked to Athrun.'

Murrue said, "People, please. Julia officially needs rest."

Celina left the room without any company. Mwu said, to Kira, "Didn't you put a lock on the Strike?"

"I did."

"Then, how could she?"

Kira hesitated. Could he tell Mwu that Celina was a Coordinator? He lied, "I don't know."

Mwu shook his head, "Kira, I think you know why. I understand."

Kira said, "Fllaga, it isn't what you think?"

Mwu said, "Go talk to her. She seemed pretty depressed when she came back."

Kira nodded. He walked towards the door. Fllay came to him and said, " Kira, where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Julia."

She frowned, "O.k. "

Kira stood in front of Celina's room. He thought, ' What should I say? Did you talk to Athrun? Don't worry?'

He was about to knock, but heard someone crying inside. He said, " Celina." And the door slid open.

She had her head covered by a pillow and started screaming. He said, " Celina?"

She cried, "Leave me alone!"

He said, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you sure?"

She lifted the pillow of her head and stared at him. She said, "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed pretty depressed."

"Just let me stay depressed."

He walked over towards her, with looking at his every move. He pulled chair and sat down.

He said, "Please, Celina you can tell me. You can trust me."

"Can you?"

He nodded. She glared, "No, I can't trust you. You betrayed us and stayed with the cursed Naturals."

"I didn't."

Celina got up and stood in front of him. She put her face inches away from his face. She said, coldly "Look, in to my eyes and say that you aren't a traitor."

Kira said, "I-I,"

"I, what?"

"I didn't betray you."

She looked away from him and folded her arms. She said, "You say you didn't but you feel guilty about it."

Celina pointed at the door. She said, "You can leave now."

"But –,"

She said, "No, Kira. I want to think."

"About what?"

She finally turned to him. She cried, "Just get out!"

He said, "Please, we need to talk."

"No. No, we don't."

He stood there and stared at Celina. He walked towards the door. He looked back at her and said, "I know, this has something to do with that Sirally."

Celina covered her ears. She screamed, "SHUT UP!!!"

He sighed.

"See you, Celina." And left.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5

Confessions

As the days passed by, the thought of Sirally being her illegitimate brother was on her shoulders. She felt like with that, she now knew that she was alone in the universe. No one could understand. No one…

" Celina?"

She moaned.

" Celina?"

She smiled. ' Ah, Athrun'

She turned over and then someone just started shaking her. She said, " Stop it, Athrun."

" Julia!"

Celina screamed, " That's not my name!" She felt her hand go through the air and slap someone across his or her face; she clearly wasn't sure whom it was. But the face she slapped didn't feel like Athrun's. She forced her eyes to open and Kira rubbing his face. When her eyes are focused, she rubbed her eyes. She mumbled, " You're not Athrun."

" Of course, I'm not."

Celina grabbed her sheet and covered herself. She screamed, " Kira!"

" What?"

She pointed at the door. He said, " What?"

She blushed. " You're my brother's ex- best friend," she said, " Don't think try to make a move on me, in order for him to forgive you."

" What?"

" Out. I have to change."

" Fine."

He walked out. Celina got up and put on a black tank top, her uniform shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked out; she looked around if he was around.

She frowned. ' I should have known that he'd disappear.' she thought and sighed.

" Men," she said to herself.

" What about men?" said someone behind her. She turned and saw Kira. Celina snapped, " It isn't good to sneak up on people."

Kira smiled, " I wasn't trying to kill you, so what's the big deal."

She pointed a finger at him, in her mind, she wanted to say ' you don't have any right to be near me. You traitor, you liar!' But the words didn't come out. All she could see was his kind eyes pleading to be her friend and to accept him. She put her hand down and shook her head. " Nothing," she said.

Kira said, " Come on. Someone wants to talk to you."

They started to walk. Celina said, " Who wants to talk to me?"

" I don't know. But if I knew, I'd probably be telling you how to act by now."

She smiled, " You really do want to take care of me."

He blushed. " It's my duty for our people and to Athrun."

She stopped in her tracks. Kira noticed and turned to her. He asked, " What's wrong?"

Celina said, " You said our people."

" Yes?"

" Plus, you said Athrun."

" Yeah, I guess I did."

She stared at him for answers. Celina said, " Why?"

He laughed weakly, " If you were dead right now, I'd be dead seconds after you."

" That's true. Athrun would kill you no matter what happens to me."

Kira looked away. Celina bit her lip. She thought, ' O.k. I went a little to far.'

Something in her heart was trying to tell her something. She said, to herself, " What's going on?"

The thing said / Comfort him you hurt him. /

/I can't. /

/ Why not? /

/ Because-/

/ Because, what? /

' I don't know anymore.' She thought.

Celina quickly said, " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I-,"

Someone interrupted, " Now, why are you two all being quiet?"

They turned and saw Marillia with her hands on her hips and Fllay close behind her.

" Well?" she said.

Kira said, " Um, I was sent to take her to Admiral Halberton."

Everyone looked shocked. Fllay was the first one to recover. " Admiral?" she said.

Kira nodded.

Marillia said, " Wow."

Celina asked, " Who's the Admiral?"

But she knew who he perfectly was.

Fllay said, sternly to her " He was the one who wanted the Gundams built."

'Oh' was all she could say.

Kira said, " Any who, he wants to meet her."

Fllay said, " Why her?"

Celina stepped back. She thought, ' This girl seems to hate me.'

Kira shrugged, " I don't really know."

Fllay opened her mouth to say something more, but Marillia said, " You guys should be going?"

Kira nodded and grabbed Celina's wrist. He said, " Let's go."

They walked away from them. Celina looked back and saw Fllay pouting. She said, to Kira " Why is Fllay being distant?"

" I don't really know."

She stared at him and saw that he knew something that she didn't. She stopped in her tracks and squirmed her hand out of his grip.

She asked, " Why?"

He turned to her, " Why what?"

She snapped, " Why Fllay hates me?"

He said, " Well, she's kind of protective."

" Of who?"

Kira started to go red.

She jumped back and pointed at him, " You!"

He was speechless. She said, thoughtfully " Kira is she jealous or something?"

He said, " She wouldn't be."

" Whatever."

She walked past him with hands on her hips. She said, " I know very well when a person is envious of another."

She waved her hand and said, " For example, Dearka and Yzak compete for me, because I'm the most talented and I might add beautiful daughter of Patrick Zala. Plus the soon to be sister-in-law to Lacus Clyne."

She stared at him. " You know her," she said, " You actually know her?"

He stammered, " We've met, once."

She glared, " How?"

" She was in the same situation as you were and then I took her back to Athrun."

" She never talks about you."

" I guess, if she's been held prisoner for awhile."

" She never mentioned that either."

She rubbed her chin. I wonder, she thought.

Kira said, " Neither have spoken about you."

" Same for me. Athrun doesn't talk to me about you. I always have to go to Dad for answers about Athrun's missions."

Kira said, " Wait a sec. How could you and Athrun be siblings?"

It was her turn to blush. She said, " Well, I'm a year younger."

" You don't look like it."

She snapped, " Girls always lie about their ages!"

He said, " All right. All right."

He led the way to Murrue's room. She pointed out, " What the hell are we doing here?"

" This is where he is."

Kira knocked on the door. Mwu was at the door and said, " Welcome, my people."

She said, walking passed him, " Don't push it."

Mwu said, " I see your pep talk didn't get through to her."

Kira said, " I tried. That's the good thing."

She scanned the room and saw that Murrue and the two people that spoke to her earlier. They all sat up when she came in. The man she knew straight away that he was the Admiral. He said, " Welcome to the Archangel, Julia and to the military."

She said, coldly " I had no choice."

" Yes, I understand. Please, Kira and Julia sit down." He gestured to two empty seats."

They sat down.

He continued, " Julia. I'm Admiral Lewis Halberton. My daughter, Natalie."

The woman nodded, " Hello."

" Hi," Celina said.

The Admiral took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. He said, " Mwu, Murrue, Kira could I please speak to Julia alone with Natalie."

They got up and walked to the door. Celina piped up, quickly " Kira should stay."

Everyone looked at her with curiosity in his or her eyes. The Admiral said, " Oh."

" Well," she babbled, " He saved my life, plus he's the only one who I could trust. Um, plus, plus, we both been to Copernicus."

She kept quiet for a while, sulked and said, " Am I talking too much?"

Natalie said, " No, not at all."

She turned to face at her father and said, " Probably we should let the boy stay, Daddy."

The Admiral shrugged, " It's fine by me. Do you wish to stay?"

Celina nodded and Kira noticed. She mouthed, please. He said, " All right."

Her eyes started to light with gratitude. Mwu sighed, " We know when we are not wanted. Come Murrue."

They left then Mwu appeared again. He said, " Oh, Natalie are we still on for tonight?"

Natalie blushed. She said, " Sorry, don't forget about why I can't."

Mwu shook his head slowly. " You poor woman," he said, " With such a child. I wonder, why he isn't on the other side, yet."

Admiral yelled, " Mwu la Fllaga! Don't say such things about him."

" So sorry, sir," he said, weakly.

And he left. Celina raised her eyebrows. Hmm, she thought, interesting. She said, ' Umm, Miss. Halberton?"

Natalie smiled. The Admiral said, " Her names Mrs. Winfield."

She said, " No, no, Daddy. It's all right. Actually it's been awhile since any one called me that."

She looked at Celina, " Thanks, for calling me that. It brings good memories."

" Natalie."

" What?"

" It isn't appropriate."

" Why?"

Celina and Kira looked from one to the other. Celina's eyes lit up with such interest, wonder and curiosity. Kira's eyes were filled with worry. He saw a smile form on Celina's lips. He thought, ' She seems pretty amused by a father and daughter fighting."

Finally, Natalie said, " Daddy, can we discuss this later. And please don't bring up what you call my mistakes. For one, my child isn't a mistake. He was born smart all right.'

" Natalie, just drop it."

He cleared his throat. He said, to Celina, " I heard about your joy ride on the Strike."

Celina argued, " It wasn't a joy ride. I was practically doing my new job."

" That isn't your job, is it?"

" No."

" What is it?"

Celina bit her lip, " I have to do research on dead Coordinators."

" Are you comfortable with it?"

She looked at Kira, quickly for any help. She shook her head, " No, I'm not."

" Why, not?"

" Because it's sad to read about their tragic deaths."

The Admiral looked at some documents. He said, " I hear that, you walked out on the first day on a rather very special case. Why?"

She looked at Natalie, who looked sympathetic to her. She stood up straight and said, " Well, um. I don't really know. Honestly. I had a feeling to just get up and leave."

" Why?"

" Why? Because it was sad, hearing about a teenage boy, who killed a man and then later executed by a firing squad. I mean that's tragic. There should have been a better reason to kill him."

" What do you think was the reason?"

She kept quiet. She knew her answer really well, but it could give out her secret being a Coordinator.

The Admiral sighed, heavily " I think I know your answer."

She bit her lip harder. He knew she knew that he knew. It was just one of those gut feelings.

He said, " Tell me the truth. You are a Coordinator are you not? I promise if you tell me why you are truly here, then I won't have you executed."

She jumped up from her chair, " Executed? No."

She walked towards the door, but Kira grabbed her arm. He whispered into her ear, " Tell him, Celina. You know that you could trust him."

She glared at him, " How could I? The man made the Gundams."

" Believe me."

Celina saw something in his eyes, so she decided to listen to him. She nodded. She walked to the desk and said, " Yes, I'm a Coordinator. Yes, I've been sent here by ZAFT. But, I'm not here to kill some one. I'm only here to steal some files on the dead Coordinators."

Kira was shocked by her revelations. She looked at Kira and looked back at the Admiral. He said, " Why exactly?"

She shrugged, " I don't really know."

" You may sit down."

Celina hesitated.

The Admiral said, " Don't worry I won't bite."

She sat down. The Admiral said, " Please sit Kira."

Kira shook his head, " No, I couldn't."

" You're the other Coordinator. You should or are you still shocked from what she said."

Celina said, " He was the first one I told, when I arrived."

Natalie said, " You mean, he knew about your mission."

The Admiral raised his eyebrows. " Oh," he simply said.

Celina thought, ' Great, know I got the fool in trouble.'

She said, " He didn't exactly know about my mission. He knew I was from ZAFT, but didn't know about the stealing files part. He thought I was planning to steal the Strike or to assassinate someone, so he's been following me around a lot."

The Admiral said, to Kira, " Is that true?"

All Kira did was nod.

Celina said, quickly " Look Admiral, the last thing I want to do is kill someone."

Now, that caught everyone by surprise. Natalie said, " Are you sure?"

" Excuse me?"

" About you not wanting to kill anyone. Basically the only reason why Coordinators join the military is usually to get revenge on us."

" My revenge has already been paid."

The Admiral said, " And who exactly did you loose?"

She bit her bottom lip. She said, " My m-mother."

The Admiral relaxed. Celina glared at him. Natalie still seemed tensed. She said, " How exactly?"

Celina stared at her. She said, " Why?"

Natalie said, " Nothing really, just curiosity."

" I lost my mother in the Bloody Valentine."

" Pardon?"

The Admiral became tense, again. He said, " Destruction of Junius 7."

" Oh," she said, " I'm terribly sorry."

Celina said, coldly " Everyone says that."

The Admiral said, " Your family is with ZAFT."

She nodded. He said, " Who?"

Celina said, without hesitating " My twin brother is soldier and my father-,"

" Mom, I was looking all over for you," said someone that sounded kind of familiar to Celina and in walked a young boy. The boy had deep black hair, kind of like the night and his eyes were aqua-green. All Celina could do was stare into them and feel like her soul was being ripped out. His skin was pale, possibly paler than her skin.

Memories and thoughts started to jumble in her mind. When they became too much, her head started to throb like mad, but she didn't show them her pain.

The boy walked towards Natalie and said, " Mom, I was worried sick thinking you might be dead or something."

Natalie smiled, " Oh, you were worried of me." She looked at Kira then to Celina, " My little boy was worried. That's new?"

Celina smiled. She thought, " That kid looks oddly familiar. But where have we met?" Then, the face of Sirally popped to her mind. She said, quietly to herself " Troy."

The boy said, " Pardon?"

He looked directly at her. She blushed and said, " I was thinking of someone I knew."

He smiled, softly " I understand. At first, I wondered how you knew my name."

" Your name's Troy?"

He nodded. She said, " Interesting."

" Why do you say that?"

She rubbed her chin. She said, " Just the fact that you have the same name as the person I knew. Interesting."

Yes, she thought, interesting. She smiled to herself, but exactly didn't know why. Out of nowhere she felt something inside of her as if someone else was emerging in her.


	6. The Beginning

Chapter 6

The Beginning

Kira looked at Celina, curiously. Troy said, " Since you already know my name, what's yours?"

Celina looked at the Admiral for instructions. He said, " It's all right. Troy would understand."

She nodded. She said, " My name's Celina."

Troy said, ' Surname?"

She looked again at the Admiral " Umm, it's-," She stopped and thought, ' Wait a sec. If I give out my name they'll probably hold me hostage or something.'

She continued, " It's Leonard."

The Admiral sighed again in relief. He said, " Now, Celina. I've decided to switch your job."

She said, " All right. To what?"

He leaned back on his chair, " Well, whatever you think you are good at."

" Are you serious?"

He nodded. Troy said, to Natalie " Mom. Dad just arrived from Earth and he wants to see you."

She kept her eyes on Celina, " Not now. Honey. Tell him I have important work to do."

" Like what?"

She nodded at Celina. " Why?" he said. Natalie looked at her father. She said, " Dad?"

Kira walked to Celina and whispered, " Why would you lie about your surname?"

She said, quietly that only he could hear " If I told them that I was Patrick Zala's daughter, what would you think would happen?"

She had a point. He nodded, " You're right. It would become worse than now."

She smiled, " I think I know what I want to do."

She said, to the Admiral " I wish to pilot the Strike."

Troy said, " What? But some Coordinator pilots it and Mwu said it was locked and anyone who goes it in could die."

Celina ignored him, " Admiral Halberton, Miss Halberton. You both know about my abilities so it would be good to use them for once."

The Admiral nodded, " Yes, that's a good choice. When Kira is injured or some how unable to pilot it, you shall take over. Or you guys could take shifts. How does that sound?"

Celina looked at Kira. Kira said, " I don't mind either one." He smiled at her, "It's up to Celina to decide."

Her eyes lit up, but quickly vanished. She said, " When Kira's hurt, I'll take over."

They all stared at her. She quickly said, " He has more abilities than me. And it would probably come out about what I am, if we take shifts. I mean, they already know about Kira."

She looked sadly at him," And they don't treat him like he's normal."

Celina felt her eyes starting to water. She grabbed a sleeve and wiped her eyes. She said, " Sorry. But it's really sad."

Troy said, " I understand."

Kira and Celina both looked at him. The Admiral noticed how they were staring at him and said; quickly " That settles it. Celina will be the second pilot for the Strike. And when she's not piloting, she could help with repairing the Strike."

Celina nodded. He said, " You two can go now."

They got up and Celina bowed. She said, " Thank you for sparing my life, sir." She raised her head and smiled, " I guess, I was wrong to judge you."

She went to the door and sighed. She left the room with Kira close behind her. Kira ran up to her and said, " Celina, are you all right?"

She turned to him and said, " Why do you ask?"

" Because when you saw Troy, you looked like you were in pain."

She lied, " I wasn't."

" Are you sure?"

She nodded. Celina started to become sad, she put her head down. Kira noticed and said, " Celina?"

She stared at him and then saw Sirally's head on Kira's body. She shook her head, then Sirally's head was replaced with Kira's and said, " I'm fine. I'm just hungry."

Kira smiled, " Yeah, same here."

They went to the lunchroom. Marillia, Toelle, Kuzzey, Sai and Fllay were all there. Toelle said, " Hey, guys."

Celina said, cheerfully " Hi, what's today's special?"

Sai said, " Tuna casserole. That hungry, huh?"

" Starving."

She went to the counter and took her tray to the same table as them. She sat next to Sai and Kira sat next to her.

Marillia said, " How did it go?"

Celina put a piece of the casserole to her mouth and swallowed. She said, " It was all right."

Fllay said, " Anything interesting happen?"

Kira choked on his water. Toelle said, " That interesting."

Celina patted Kira's back. She said, " Not really. I mean, yeah sure we met the Admiral and his daughter."

Kira choked, " Julia."

She said, " Oh yeah, plus I'm the new second pilot to the Strike."

Everyone spitted out his or her water. She said, " I thought you guys wanted to hear something interesting."

Sai said, " It's remarkable. No, unbelievable."

" Believe it."

Fllay said, " How come?"

Celina said, " Well, let's see. I drove the Strike remember."

Everyone looked at Kira. Sai said, " What happened, Kira?"

Kira said, " She's not a coordinator if that's what you guys are thinking. She's just talented in the computers and you have to know your computers in order to pilot the Strike."

Celina added, " Plus, he's getting his butt kicked out there."

Kira said, " Julia, please."

She shrugged, " I'm saying it as the Admiral was saying."

Fllay said, " Why?"

Celina said, before Kira could answer, " Because, the Admiral believes Kira's losing his touch with killing his own people."

Everyone looked at Kira in disbelief. Celina got up and said, " I can't believe you people. Do you expect Kira to keep on fighting our battles?"

They looked ashamed of themselves. She continued, " That's why our people are dying out there. We're too dependent on things and also too confident. If we don't be careful, we shall all die."

She went to the trashcan and dumped her food in it. She turned back and said, " Kira, let's go. The Admiral wants you to teach me, remember?"

She went to the door and it opened, but Troy was in front of her. He said, " Hi."

Celina wiped her angry look away and then her cheerful face appeared. She said, " Oh, hello."

He blushed, " Um, I was wondering if I could join you."

She looked at the group, again and said, " Sure, you can." Troy's face lit up. They walked back to the table.

She noticed everyone looking at Troy with wonder, except Kira. She said, " This is Troy Halberton. Did I say your name correctly?"

He said, " Yeah, you got my surname right."

She smiled, " I was positive that I'd get it wrong."

" No, you didn't."

Fllay said, " Hello? Earth to you guys?"

They both said, at the exact same time, " Pardon?"

Celina noticed them staring at her and Troy curiously. She said, " Why are you guys staring?"

Sai said, quickly " Sorry, but do you guys related?"

Troy said, " No, why?"

" Well, because you two look a lot alike."

Celia stared at Troy and he stared at her. She shifted her head to one side. She said, " I don't see any resemblance at all."

" But, you two have the exact same eyes and skin color."

Troy said, " Well, people say that some people look alike."

Celina said, " I heard the exact same thing too."

Troy smiled at her. His smile seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't help but smile back. She said, " Please, sit."

She sat next Kira and Troy came quickly beside her. Fllay said, " So, you are the Admiral's grandson?"

He nodded. " How does it feel living with him?" she said.

" Well, he's hardly ever home and so are my parents."

" Wasn't there another kid?"

" No, there wasn't."

Fllay scratched her head and said, " Well, I heard there was an older child living with you."

Celina noticed that he looked uncomfortable by the topic. She quickly said, " Fllay, please. If he says there isn't, there isn't."

" But-,"

Celina turned to Troy and said, " You never told me your age."

He blushed, " I just turned eleven last week."

She smiled, " Happy belated birthday, then."

" Thanks. What about you?"

" Oh, I turned sixteen like about a couple of weeks ago."

" When?"

She started to feel her blood drain. She stared straight ahead and then, remembered that her birthday was the exact same day she lost her aunt.

She remembered that her Aunt Lenora had to go Junius 7 for some business. Celina was waiting that entire day for her aunt to return, but the night for her birthday party, she received a phone call from the military, it was Patrick Zala. He told her turn on the news, which she did and she saw Junius 7 explode. She screamed into the phone if her aunt was all right. He said the words that she'd always remember, ' There were no survivors.' Celina felt a tear go down her cheek.

Troy said, " Are you all right?"

She looked at him and at everyone else. She said, " Oh sorry. I was just remembering something."

Fllay said, " Like what?"

Celina stared at her. She said, " My birthday is on the same day as the destruction of Junius 7."

" So, why would you cry over that."

Celina glared at her, " It happens to be the same day my mother was tragically killed on Earth."

Fllay said, " By who?"

Everyone stared at her. She looked pretty serious with her question. Sai said, " Fllay, she just told us her mother was killed on her birthday. Can't you have some pity for her."

She said, " I would, if I ever heard of a tragic death."

Celina tried to hold back her tears. She cried, " I told you my mother died on my birthday, do I have to go into those horrible memories. For one freaking day could I at least, be happy for once? No, I can't. Because somebody always has to bring up the topic of her death!"

She stormed out of the room. She ran all the way to the Strike. Celina sat near the bottom of giant machine; she looked up at the Strike.

She said, " Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I would never run from someone talking about Aunt Lenora."

Celina looked up at the Strike and said, " I was born as a coward. And I shall die as a coward."

" No, you won't," she heard. She turned and saw Troy standing in the doorway. She sighed, " How much did you here?"

He walked over to her. He said, " That you'd never run from someone talking about your aunt. So that woman you called your mother was your aunt?"

She didn't respond to the question. He said, " I guess, that's a yes."

Troy sat next to her and said, " You know, we have one thing in common."

Celina stared at him. He said, " We both lost someone we really loved."

Troy noticed that Celina wouldn't be asking him who, so he said, " I lost my uncle on my birthday, too."

" He was the one that girl was talking about. I didn't feel like talking about him because he just died recently."

Celina said, " I'm sorry."

" You don't have to be. I mean, Coordinators have lost the people they love and the Naturals haven't been sympathetic to them."

Celina didn't seem surprised that he knew about her secret. She smiled, " How did you know?"

" It was obvious. You said, that Kira was being treated differently, because of them knowing about him."

Celina kept quiet. Out of nowhere she said, " My aunt was closest thing to a mother for me. My cousin, he's fighting for his life out there, just to avenge his mother's death. The stuff I'm doing is nothing compared to him. How he fights shows how much he loved his mother."

She sighed. " I just want to do something to stop this war and then he'd stop."

Troy said, " You must really love him."

She smiled, " Yes, I love him. He looks exactly like me and most of our people think we're twins. My uncle encourages me to believe that he's my father and my cousin is my brother. Athrun always gets angry when I call my uncle, Dad."

Troy said, " Why would he be angry?"

" I don't know. I usually think it's best for me to call him Dad. You see my father wasn't a good one."

She turned away. Troy said, " Why?"

" Because, he tried to kill my mother and after that my mother killed herself."

Celina didn't feel her eyes watering up when she said about her mother's death. Troy said, " That's not the truth."

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He got up and walked to the door. He said, " That isn't how your mother died."

She spat, " How would you know?"

He turned to her and the expression on his face was extremely familiar. Athrun's face, whenever he was sad. Troy said, " Your face showed me that you want to forget about her death, your father and family. Pain was written all over you face."

She stood in her tracks; she couldn't believe what she heard. She yelled, " I only want to forget about my father, not my mother!"

He said, " No, Celina. You're lying. Either you don't really remember about what happened to your family and have been fed with lies or you want to forget about your dead family."

" You don't know anything about me."

He turned from her, " Maybe."

The door opened and Kira walked in. He said, " There you are."

He walked to Celina and saw how she looked like. He said, " Are you all right?"

She ignored him, " Listen to me. You do not know me; I repeat do not know me. I don't a need a kid saying I feel one way or not or how I think."

Troy shrugged, " Whatever. You my dear seriously need to remember your past and then let go. The way you described your cousin, he's tougher than you. You are the one who supposed to be the tougher one."

Kira said, " What are you talking about?"

Troy smirked, " Celina suffered more than any Coordinator and she knows it. But she's just to weak to kill all the Naturals."

' Mommy, this was the best day ever.'

' Yeah, Auntie Talia. This was the best.'

' Please, stop over exaggerating.'

The face of Celina's mother appeared smiling, again. Celina clutched her head. She screamed, " Stop it!"

Kira rested his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her. He said, " Celina, snap out of it."

Troy said, " She's remembering a painful memory, let her go on with it. She has to remember before it's too late."

" Before, what?"

" Before, she goes mad with agony. She has to let go of everything, she's been suppressing for too long."

" Celina, can you hear me?"

" Athrun, Mommy said go back to Daddy and Troy. Help them with the ice cream. Mommy, there's an odd man staring at us." Her eyes rolled back and she slowly slipped away into the beginning of a never-ending nightmare.


	7. Avenge me'

Chapter 7

'Avenge me'

Troy said, "How is she?"

Murrue felt Celina's forehead, "Not so good, I'm afraid."

Mwu said, "That kid must have eaten something really awful to cause the sky-rocketing fever."

Troy said, "I highly doubt food had anything to do with it."

Murrue soaked a wet towel and put it on her forehead. Celina moaned, "Mom," and started to toss and turn. Murrue tried to wipe her head, but Celina was moving from one side to another. She said, "Julia, stop it. Please." Celina kept on turning. Fllay walked into the room and said, "Admiral Halberton wishes to see, Murrue."

Murrue got up from her seat and handed Fllay the cloth, "Can you wipe her head, to cool down the fever." She said, "Sure."

Murrue said, "Mwu, come along."

He saluted, "Right, boss," he got up, and patted Kira's shoulder. Murrue and Mwu left the room. "So," Fllay said, "What's wrong with her?"

Kira kept quiet, he thought, 'Fllay wouldn't understand what's going on. She'll twist everything up.' Troy shrugged, "I don't know. She just fainted, that's all."

"That's all," she repeated, "That's all? The girl is twisting up. Something's clearly wrong."

Kira asked, "Fllay, why won't you just do what Murrue said?"

Fllay gaped. She, quickly wiped the look of her face and said, in a sweet, but yet coldly voice, "Let's just hope she doesn't die."

She was about to approach her, when Celina screamed, a shrill scream, "MAAAMAAA!" and rose up. She clutched her head and started shaking her head violently.

Fllay backed away. Kira approached Celina and grabbed her shoulders. He said, "Calm down."

She kept on screaming, "No!" 'Her eyes are sealed shut,' Kira thought, 'She must be recalling a memory or something.'

Kira repeated, "Calm down."

Fllay just grabbed a pillow and put over Celina's face. She was trying to smother her! Troy ran and jumped on top of Fllay and yelled, "She's ill."

Fllay screeched, "Get off me!" She spun on her heels and tried to shake Troy off her. Kira said, quietly, "Celina, calm down. Please, calm down."

She said, in a low voice, "Troy, keep calling. I need to find you."

"Celina, this will only get worse."

Finally, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were different, empty, no emotion. Celina started shaking in Kira's arms. She started to twitch and gasp for air. "Celina?" he said. His widened with fear and noticed what was happening to her. He yelled, "Fllay, go get a doctor! Tell him Julia's having a seizure!"

Troy seemed to be the one that had gotten Kira's orders into his head. He got off Fllay and ran out of the room. They heard him yelling, "Somebody find a doctor! We need help in Sector G room 14! She's having a seizure!"

Kira hugged Celina and stroked her hair. 'Comforting her might help,' he thought. Fllay stood there, just staring at the twitching girl and ran out of the room. Kira said, calmly to Celina, "Everything will be all right. Just try to relax."

The door opened and the doctor came in with Troy, Mirillia, Toelle and Sai, close behind him. The doctor said, while opening a case, "What's wrong?"

Troy said, "Didn't I tell you? She's having a seizure."

Kira said, "She's been at it for awhile. 5 minutes tops."

"I see," said the doctor. He took out a long needle and put some medication into it. "Hold her down."

Kira laid her down and put his hands on her arms, to make sure she wouldn't move as much. The doctor wiped her left arm with alcohol, stuck the needle into her skin and she wailed, like a mad woman. Mirillia turned away from the awful sight, but Troy looked at Celina with pain as if he was feeling the same pain she was going through.

The doctor said, "There we go." Celina started to twitch less by each passing second. He packed everything up and said, "The sedation will come to effect in a few minutes."

Kira let go of her and said, "You sedated her?"

"Yes, I did."

"B-but, she was doing fine. She didn't need to be sedated."

"She really did need it. If she kept on having that seizure, she might have continued to having them on regular bases."

He walked out of the room. First spoke Sai, "What happened to her? She was fine at lunch."

Kira said, "I don't really know." It wasn't a lie or anything.

Toelle said, "Was Fllay here when it happened?"

He nodded. "Oh," Toelle said, "That explains why she was running from this direction."

Marillia looked at Celina, "Fllay really looked disturbed."

Celina started to breath normally, she looked she had just fallen asleep after a long wonderful journey. Troy kept quiet, just kept on staring at her. Kira said, "Is it all right, if I talk to Troy alone?"

Sai said, "Yeah, sure," and they walked out. Troy said, in a tiny voice, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kira got up from Celina's bed. He said, "There's nothing to apologize for."

Troy shook his dark head, "No, I was the one, who made her uncomfortable about talking about her parents."

"What did you say?"

"I said that she was trying to forget her mother, not her father and that she was supposed to be the tougher one."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, I read some stuff and I thought she might be a person I read about, so I was testing if she was the person. But everything just got out of hand."

"Who did you think she was?"

Troy turned away. Kira said, "You don't have to tell me. You suspect that she's Sirally's younger sister."

Celina opened her eyes and found herself in an open plain filled variety of flowers. She quickly sat up.

"Where am I?"

She heard someone walking behind her. Celina turned and saw a woman wearing a long white robe. Her long rich dark black hair was covering her eyes and nose. All that was visible was her thin lips.

Celina said, "Excuse me? Do you know where this is?"

The woman started to smile. She reached out her hand to Celina. Celina stared at it. She said, "Do you want to help me?"

She nodded. So, she reached for the woman's hand. It felt so warm, the feeling made Celina's inside feel something she never felt before. It was very hard to explain. Celina got up and noticed that she was shorter than the woman, by a lot. Her hand looked so small in the woman's grip.

'Why am I a child again?'

The woman started to walk. Celina ran after and cried out, "Wait up, miss!"

All of a sudden, they were in a new place. It was a street corner filled with people. Cars, buses and motorbikes were passing by. No one seemed to care about the day. It was perfectly understandable. The sky was clear blue, not a cloud in the sky. Everyone was cheerful; it was like they stepped into another world.

The woman pointed at a young woman and two little children emerge from what looked like the entrance of a zoo. The woman had the exact same hair color as the children, but instead of the same pale skin as the children, she had rosy texture. Celina thought, 'She's beautiful."

She focused her sights on the two children. They looked awfully like how Athrun and she looked when they were young.

'I see now why people think we're twins.'

Athrun left the woman and the little Celina behind. The woman and the little Celina walked towards a parking lot, but the woman stopped. Celina saw a man across from them staring very oddly at them. The woman narrowed her eyes. She grabbed the little Celina's hand and quickly walked away.

Then, the man took out a gun at them. Celina yelled, "Watch out!"

But, it was too late. The woman got shot, her shirt starting to soak with blood, some ended up on little Celina. The woman fell to her knees and held little Celina close to her chest. More bullets were shot.

Celina turned away from the sight and started to hear the woman scream in pain. Little Celina didn't even know what was going on. Celina said, "Please, take me out of here."

The woman shook her head. She kept on pointing at the dying woman. Celina stared closely at what she was pointing at. It was the woman's belly. She said, "What is there something in her?"

The woman pointed at herself.

"You?"

Celina looked sadly at the woman. "You are in the woman's womb." Then, she realized something. She said, "You never got the chance to be born."

Celina saw something that looked like a tear go down the woman's face. She walked towards Celina and pushed her.

Before the woman pushed her, she was sure she heard a woman's voice saying 'Avenge me.'

Celina awoke with a start. She gasped for air and touched her head. Sweat was all over her hand. She stared at her hands they looked thinner than usual. She heard some people yelling outside of her room. She said, herself, "Lousy Naturals."

The word Natural reminded her of "Kira." She jumped out of the bed. She ran out of the room, but didn't find the person she wanted to see. Fllay stared at Celina in disbelief. She said, "How can you?"

"No time to chat, Fllay."

While she searched for Kira, she noticed all the people she passed by were staring as if some miracle happened. 'What's there problem?' she thought.

Finally she went into the room where the Strike was being held. She saw Kira at the bottom talking to a blond girl. Celina yelled, in joy, "Kira!"

She ran towards them. Kira was staring her at is if she was gone for a long time. Celina said, sternly "Kira, we need to talk."

The girl said, "Who are you?"

Celina glared at her, "That's what I want to know."

Kira looked at one to the other. He said, "Cagalli, Celina. Celina, Cagalli."

Cagalli said, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

Celina turned her attention to Kira. She said, "Kira, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well-," She stared at Cagalli and whispered to him, "It's a Coordinator problem."

"Celina."

She grabbed his arm pulled him to a corner. She called out, to Cagalli, "Do you mind if I borrow him for awhile?"

"Go right ahead."

Celina turned to Kira, "I saw this woman die and Athrun left and I stayed behind and there was some freaky woman saying she was never born and-,"

Kira interrupted her, "Celina, don't you remember what happened?"

"What? What happened to me?"

"You've been in some kind of coma, a reaction caused by the sedation."

"I WAS SEDATED!"

She knew people could hear that. She lowered her voice, "I was sedated?"

Kira nodded.

"But, I saw these stuff and- and-and-,"

She stopped and kept quiet for awhile. "Are you sure I was in a coma?"

"Celina, you were. The doctor even said so."

"Then, all those stuff I saw was-,"

"Wasn't real."

'Am I losing my mind?' she thought.

"Celina."

She looked at his eyes and knew he had sad news. "What?"

She stepped back from him. "Di-di-di-did you ki-,"

"No, I didn't kill Athrun."

"Then, what is it?"

"The Admiral died."

She covered her mouth and said, "No."

"Besides that, we've arrived to Earth."

"What?"

"Earth."

"How could you bring me here! You could've done what you to Lacus!"

Kira blushed. She narrowed and turned her back on him. She started to walk away, "Kira Yamoto, you've become nothing to me."

She left the room and said, to herself, "The nerve of him. He could've just thrown me into space for all I care."

She stopped in her tracks, "Then, again. He could get into a lot of trouble."

'Oh no.'

She said, "I can't be caring for him."

Celina shook her head and thought, 'Celina, you don't care for any traitor or Natural.'

"What did you say?"

She turned and saw Troy. She sighed, "Oh, it's only you."

"What not glad to see me? ' Because I'm sure glad to see you, Cell."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Cell?"

"Kid, I've got no time for this."

"The name's Troy."

"Look, Troy. I have to think of some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Troy, please. I'm really not in the mood of talking to an annoying little kid."

"Oh."

Celina didn't like that tone. She said, quickly, "I'm sorry about your grandfather."

He shrugged, "He got himself into the mess."

She gaped, "You aren't sad about him dead."

"Oh, I'm sad, all right, but I don't have a blood thirsty revenge plan in my mind."

"What are you talking about?"

He pointed his forefinger at her, "You are planning to kill all humanity as revenge for your family's death."

"Not that, again. Troy, listen to me. I know you think I'm Sirally's little sister, which I'm not."

"You are so."

"For an admiral for a grandfather, you sure are whiny."

He turned from her and said, "I'll pretend you never said that."

Celina smiled. 'He acts like I did when I was his age.'

"Troy, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"We're on earth and Coordinators aren't so happy about Naturals and all. This is there home."

"You read my mind."

Troy said, "Do you know the Desert Tiger?"

"You mean Andrew Wakefield?"

"Yeah."

He walked passed her and said, cheerfully, "Kira killed him."


	8. Decision

Chapter 8

Decision

"What did you say?"

"Oh, were you fond of Mr. Wakefield?"

Celina couldn't take it anymore. The rage she had inside of her had suddenly reached its capacity. She grabbed Troy's shirt collar and pulled him towards her. She growled, "What did you say?"

Troy said, in a rather calm tone, "You heard me. Your beloved Desert Tiger was killed by your own kind."

"Don't lie."

"I would never lie to you, Alexandria."

Celina slammed him against a wall. "For the last time," she said, "I'm not the murderer's sister."

"Whatever you say Julia."

Celina loosened her hold on him. She felt her heart pumping faster than usual and dropped her hands from him. Troy smiled, "I see that name is affecting you. But when everyone calls you that you don't seem like, what would I call it, hurting."

_"I'm going to see Mom."_

_"But, Mommy's in Heaven."_

"Come on, Alexandria, we both know you can't keep lying forever. Maybe you are trying to protect yourself from a terrible heartache. Or have you developed feelings for the Naturals."

"_Mommy, there's an odd man staring at us."_

She clenched her hands, veins starting to appear on her knuckles. She lowered her head; a chill went through the hall. Troy slowly backed away from her. Celina said, in the coldest tone, "Never say that. Never say I care for Naturals." She said it with so much hatred; it made Troy regret what he had said to her.

"Celina?"

"I thought you told me I'm Alexandria." She walked towards him, "Why aren't you calling me that?"

"Cell? Don't do this."

"Do what?" she said in an innocent tone.

He found himself in a corner. Troy was trapped, no place to run or hide. "Celina," he said, "Don't do this. I know you don't want to do this. You want fight it."

Celina put one hand on the wall next to Troy and the other hand raising his chin. "Sweet little Troy. You are just an imitation. You are like me. Why would I kill someone with the same blood as me? Can you figure that bit out?"

"Julia."

"You look like him; you have his eyes, my eyes. But, why are you with the Naturals?"

"Julia!"

She didn't turn to see who called out. But, the name started to enrage her even more. Troy said, to her "Celina, you've got to fight it. You don't want to become what everyone expects you to become."

Celina quickly grabbed his shoulders and thrust him into the wall. "Shut up!" she yelled. Then, someone came behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She was lifted off the ground. She mustered all her strength, got her feet back on the ground and threw the person that was holding over her shoulder into the ground. Celina saw that the person that had held her was a man wearing a uniform that she never saw before. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It sounded like a young girl's voice. Celina turned and saw Cagalli, Kira, Murrue and Mwu staring at her. Kira saw her eyes were different then usual. The pupils had gone extremely small; it was hard to even see them. It was filled with rage, anger and hatred. Celina said, "Why would you want to know?"

Murrue went over to Troy to check if he was okay. Kira said, "What's wrong, Julia?"

He started walking towards her and stepped back from him each time he was getting closer to her. "Please, Julia. Tell me."

_"Mommy, there's an odd man staring at us."_

She put her hands on her head and said, "No."

_"I'm going to see Mom."_

Celina fell to her knees, sobbed, "Please, make it stop."

"Stop what?"

She stared at Kira. Then, Sirally's smiling face appeared in front of her. She shook her head, stared at Kira, again. Still Sirally was there, not Kira. Sirally said, "Sister, don't be scared. I'm here for you."

He reached out a hand to her; she shook her head, again and cried, "This is all a dream. You're not here. I'm home, with dad, Athrun, Aunty Lenore, I'm home. Not here."

"Sister, believe me I'm only here for your own good."

"No."

Then, a woman appeared behind Sirally. It was the same woman Celina saw earlier in her dream. The woman also held out her hand.

Celina screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sirally and the woman looked at each other. He said, to Celina "We'll be back later. Bye, little sister."

In a blink of an eye, they vanished. Kira said, "Julia?" Something had really disturbed her terribly. Cagalli said, to Kira, "I think we should take her to a hospital."

Troy said, suddenly, "Please, don't"

Murrue said, "Troy, don't exhaust yourself. You're really hurt."

"I'm all right. It's my fault, she's like this. I didn't really mean to get her all worked up."

Kira said, angrily, "What did you say to her this time?"

Troy kept quiet. His silence and Celina's odd behavior told him the answer. "You did it, again. Even after you said you wouldn't do it."

"Did what?" said Cagalli.

Troy sniffed, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. You just turned a girl insane, just by saying she's a murderer's sister? Pray, her mind won't shut down."

"I told you I'm sorry."

"What's going on here?"

They turned and saw Natalie Halberton appear in the middle of the hallway. She repeated, again, "What's going on here?"

Mwu straightened up, "Natalie, it's not what you think?"

"What? The fact people are standing in the hallway, practically blocking it, my son on the ground crying, an unconscious man and a girl who's clutching her head and kee-,"

Kira watched her blood disappear from her face, he never saw anyone go as pale as she did. She ran to Celina's side and said, "Celina, what's wrong?"

Mwu said, "Celina? Who's Celina?"

Natalie said, "Honey, please. Say something."

Celina stared at Natalie. She looked like she was facing death. She sobbed, "He, she, he,"

"Take deep breaths."

"I-I -I-,"

Natalie put her arms around Celina, "Everything's going to be all right. I promise."

She cried in Natalie's arms. Troy said, "Mom."

Natalie said, to Celina, "Shh. Everything's going to be all right."

She looked at everyone else. "Mwu, can you help me take her to her room?"

"Yeah, sure," he quickly said.

He helped Celina to her feet. Natalie held the concerned look on her face. She said, "Troy, stay here."

"But-,"

"No, buts, Troy. Murrue, later can you please come to her room."

Natalie turned to Kira and Cagalli, "Mr. Yamoto, look after my son. I advise you two to not visit Celina anymore."

Cagalli said, "And why not?"

"Do you want to see a girl crying out for people that don't even exist?"

"No."

"Heed, my warning. It's best for none of you to see her."

They walked away. Cagalli said, to Kira, "What's that all about?"

He kept on staring at the door they went through, his silence made Cagalli stop talking. Troy got up and said, to Murrue, "You should go after them."

"You'll be all right?"

He nodded. She left them behind. When she was out of sight, Kira said, to Troy, "Talk."

"About what?"

Cagalli said, "The girl's behavior."

"Oh, that? She's having memory replay, going insane."

Kira said, "Why?"

"Because, she's figuring out that she's the most wanted soon-to-be killer."

"Can you forget that, for once?"

"No, because for once I'm right about something and I can become known as the person who save the Earth."

"For the last time, she isn't Sirally's little sister?"

"Sirally?" said Cagalli, "who's he?"

Troy gaped at her, "You don't know him?"

She shook his head.

"He's like the worst killer ever."

Kira said, "He only killed one person."

"A high ranking officer. He's own commander, he's own mentor."

"The kid got killed by a firing squad. That's worse."

"Since, they killed her brother. She'll hunt them down!"

Cagalli said, "First of all, a child would never remember who killed her brother. Second, she's a Natural."

"She's a coordinator."

"What?"

"You heard me she's a coordinator and your pal, Kira knew about it. Now, dear Cagalli, you know to."

Cagalli faced Kira. "Is that true," she asked, "She's a coordinator."

All Kira did was nod, he was preparing for the worst from her. She continued, "Is she with them?"

Kira said, "There's no point to worry about that."

"Why not? She's with your enemy. She's probably planning to kill us."

"She won't."

"How would you know? Maybe she's lying about being ill."

What if she was lying the entire time? No, Kira thought, she isn't. She isn't the kind of type. He started to walk away, "I just know."

Kira stood in front of Celina's room and was about to knock, but someone called out, "Kira." He turned and saw Fllay coming towards him.

"I was looking all over for you," she said."

"Sorry, I was with Cagalli."

Fllay's faced turned to a look of jealousy, but quickly it vanished. She said, "I see."

She smiled, "But there's no point of apologizing to me. I'm the one to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For what I did to Julia. I didn't really mean to, something just happened and I got scared. You do understand right?"

He nodded. Fllay put her arms around him and embraced him. She said, "I thought she was going to die and I just wanted put her out of her misery. I can't stand to see someone suffering and not being able to help them."

"You meant well, but please don't do that again. I understand what you mean. She's my friend and I wanted to help her. It's already too late."

Fllay stared up at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Kira looked away to the side. "Nothing," he said.

Then, the door slid open and Mwu came out. He had a very worried look on his face. Quickly and gently, Kira moved Fllay from him. "How is she?"

Mwu noticed him and shook his head. "It's worse than any of us had ever thought."

"Will she-,"

"No, she won't die."

"Can I see her?"

Mwu looked back at the door, "I think you should, but Natalie says it's not good for either of you to ever see each other, again."

Kira stared at the floor. 'Maybe it's best.'

"She's going to be sent to Orb, since it's the closest place with good medical treatment."

Quietly, Kira heard Mwu say, "Poor girl. She's going to have a tough life."

The door again slid open. This time Natalie came through it. He looked like she had aged in a matter of seconds. Her face was filled with anger and sadness.

When she saw Kira, she tried hard to have a kind face, but it held the look of pain he had seen her wear earlier. She said, "I told you to stay away from here."

Kira stood firm and said, "I need to see her."

She looked from Mwu to Kira. "She doesn't need to see the boy that caused to be in this state."

"But-,"

Natalie raised her right hand for him to stop talking. She said, "My decision is going to stay. This is for her and your own good."

Kira decided that there was no longer any point of him to argue her; obviously she'd still say the same thing over and over again.

He looked away and asked, with sadness in his tone, "When will she be leaving for Orb?"

"Tomorrow."

She started to walk away. She stopped and turned. "Mwu," she said, "I trust you to keep the boy from her. If you don't, I can easily strip you of your rank."

With that said, Natalie left them behind. After a moment of a quiet still silence, Mwu said, "You heard the woman, you've got to stay away from here."

Kira walked away and went to the only place he thought might be comfortable, the cockpit of Strike. He sat there, many thoughts rushing through his mind. Should he tell Athrun that Celina had to be taken away from here? Did she also feel the same way as Natalie did about him not seeing her? Possibly, if she believed that he was the reason why she was like this, then it would be best to stay away from her.

He heard someone approaching and then a knock. "It's me," said the person. Kira knew that voice, it was Cagalli's. He opened the cockpit and there stood Cagalli. She leaned on the bars and said, "I heard about what Natalie said to you."

He looked up at her.

She said, "Fllay told Sai, who told Mirillia then me."

She tipped her head to one side and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. If you want to say good bye, do that. I've got a feeling that might cheer her up a bit, knowing that her fellow coordinator doesn't want her to go."

"I can't, Mwu,-"

"Could get fired. Kira, you know what you are. One good bye won't kill any one."

He thought for a moment and got out of the seat. He came out, "Cagalli, it's not that simple."

She sighed, "I give up."

Kira said, "I've decided to stay away from Celina. It's for the best."

With that said, he left Cagalli in confusion. He walked around for awhile. Finally he stopped. Near the wide windows stood Celina. She was staring at the sun that was setting. Kira didn't know if he should approach her or leave her alone. She turned her head and said, "Hello, Kira."

She appeared to look like her normal self, but instead of her eyes filled with disgust and hatred, they were filled with sorrow. When she said, that he decided to go to her.

He said, "Hello."

She smiled, "I was starting to worry what Natalie said was true."

"What did she say?"

"She said that you didn't want to see me anymore."

"She told me that I should stay away for your own good."

"Well, she's wrong," she looked back at the sunset, "I know what's best for me."

"Yes, that's true, but this time its best if you follow what she says."

"Like never to lay eyes on you? No, I won't follow that."

Her eyes went back to staring at his face, "I've come to realize that you are my dearest friend and I can't loose you, not like this."

She felt she had said too much and looked away from his face that was starting to become sad. She didn't want to look at him, because if he saw the tears that were rushing down her face, he might see that she had learnt to care for him.

He stepped closer to her, "Celina-,"

"Don't say that name. Please, I just don't want to hear Julia or Celina come from your lips."

The sun was now gone from the sky. It was replaced the moon was full high up in the dark sky with the bright stars. She stared at the moon.

_"High up in the sky is heaven."_

_"Is that where Mommy is?"_

_"Yes that's where she is watching over us."_

_"Even baby?"_

_"Even baby."_

_"Troy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will everyone be going to heaven?"_

_"I don't know, A.J. I don't know."_

Celina said, "Kira, maybe she's right. About me being in danger."

"You aren't in danger."

"I am, you are. All Coordinators. Natalie thinks its best for me to be at Orb, where no one will look for me or use me."


End file.
